Neither
by Katy Kear
Summary: K.C. meets a new friend at Stanford. She finds out that this girl may be holding secrets. What is she hiding? When it's all revealed, will it make or break their new friendship? Read to find out. OC: Bridgit
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey Everyone! This is my first _**_K.C. Undercover _**_fanfiction. So I came up with this idea when I had first started writing my _**_Girl Meets World _**_fanfiction, but I never found the time or motivation to write it. It was originally going to be set during the series, but I've decided to set it after the series ended. So, Ernie is 16, almost 17, in the start of this. KC is 19._

**KC's POV**

"We're in college now!" Marisa said happily over the phone.

"I know, Marisa," I said. "How's fashion school going?"

"Great!" She said. "But I really miss you! I barely moved away from home, you moved across the country."

"I know, I miss you too," I said. "School's going great here too."

"What are you majoring in, again?" Marisa asked me.

"Sociology," I reminded her.

"Have you met anyone?" Marisa asked.

"I'm not looking for someone to date, Marisa," I said.

"I meant new friends," she said.

"Kinda," I said. "Haven't really thought about it. What about you?"

"Yeah," she said. "This girl named Cheryl."

"That's good," I said. "I gotta go. I have to get to my Intro to Sociology class."

"Okay, talk to you later," she said. We hung up. I walked into the lecture hall and saw a girl that's in all of the same classes as me. I decided to sit by her this time. I decided I should at least introduce myself. _Introduce myself in Intro to Sociology_, I thought, laughing to myself. Before I could say anything, she did.

"K.C., right?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her.

"You're called on a lot in classes."

"Oh, yeah," I said. "What's your name?"

"Bridgit," she said.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Bridgit," I said, extending my hand. She shook my hand. "So are you majoring in Sociology too?"

"No," she said. _She's in all of my classes, though_, I thought. "I'm _minoring_ in it. I'm majoring in Music."

"Oh, what area of music?" I asked.

"Tech and Composition," she said. "What are you minoring in?"

"Psychology," I said.

"Wow, you are really interested in people, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that," I said. The lecture started and we both paid attention.

"How many of you has heard of the _Stanford Prison Experiment_?" Dr. Harring asked.

Bridgit, a lot of other students, and I raised our hands.

"Can someone tell me what that was?"

I raised my hand.

"Ms. Cooper," he said.

"It was a social psychology experiment to see how being put into a specific situation can change someone," I answered.

"How long was the experiment supposed to last?" Dr. Harring asked.

Bridgit's hand went up.

"Ms. Holiday," he said.

"It was supposed to last two weeks," she said, "but it only lasted six days."

"Correct," he said. "This experiment lasted only less than half the time it was meant to because the experience became all too real for the people involved. The 'guards' harassed and tortured the 'prisoners', and the 'prisoners' acted out and felt trapped as real prisoners would."

After class we went to the café together to get lunch. We swapped numbers.

"So, how old are you?" I asked Bridgit. "You look younger than me."

"I'm seventeen," she said.

"So you graduated high school early," I asked.

"I actually didn't graduate," I said. "I got my GED last year."

"Oh," I said. She looked at her phone.

"I have to go," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later, Bridgit," I said. "See you next class."

"Maybe," she said.

I went back to my dorm room. I took out my phone and called Marisa.

"Hey Kace," she said. "What's up?"

"So I made a new friend today," I said. "I think."

"Oh!" She said. "Boy or girl?"

I laughed a little. "A girl," I said. "Her name is Bridgit. You know something that caught me off guard, though?"

"What?"

"Before I could introduce myself, she knew who I was," I said. "She said it's because I get called on a lot, but the teachers have never called me K.C."

"Maybe she's a spy," Marissa said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm joking, K.C.," she said. "You can see the person's full name on the roster on the online class thing."

"Okay," I said.

"Don't think too much about it," Marisa said. "You made a new friend, enjoy it."

"You're right," I said.

"Of course, I am," she said. "Just don't let her replace me." We both laughed.

"No one could replace you."

"I know," she said. "I have to get to class. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye," I told her. She hung up. I looked over at my dresser and saw my identification classes. I grabbed them and put them on. _Maybe I should just check if she's a spy_, I thought.

I went to my next class, but she wasn't there. I got a text after class. It was from Bridgit.

_Are you up to meeting me for dinner at the café? _

**_Sure_**, I answered.

I went to the café and saw her sitting at the table. I got some food and sat across from her.

"Am I you only friend here?" I joked.

"Yeah, pretty much," she laughed.

I tapped the bridge of the glasses. It processed her face. All it showed was her GED, that she was enrolled here, and a birth certificate. There should be more information on her. One thing that it didn't show is whether or not she's a spy.

"Why are you looking at me that me that way?" She asked, clearly weirded out.

"Oh, um," I said. "Why weren't you in class?"

"I had to work on something."

"Oh, cool."

"So we're friends?" She asked. She sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Why?"

"I don't have very many."

"Oh," I said. "Do you need any help with the Sociology homework?"

"Sure," she said. We decided to hang out in her dorm room, doing homework for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**K.C.'s POV**

I sat by Bridgit in class again today. It's been a few weeks since we officially met. I've tried searching for her through databases, but the only things that I saw were the things I saw before. It didn't make any sense. It doesn't even show any proof she went to high school or elementary school. It doesn't even show a social security number, so how did she even get into college? How did she fill out the FAFSA?

I decided to abandon my research and actually try to get to know her as my friend. I feel like she deserves that. There could be very good reasons for it. Like maybe she's in the witness protection program or something.

I saw that she was writing in her notebook. I figured it's just notes for the class. After class, we went to the café.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked her.

"No," she said.

"So, you're an only child?" I asked.

"You have a brother, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and a little sister," I said.

"Can I see a picture?"

"Of my siblings?"

"Of your family."

"Um, sure," I said. I opened my phone and showed her a family picture.

"Your family looks nice," she said. She sounded a little sad.

"Yeah, they are," I said. "Are you okay?"

She looked at the picture again. Her eyes started watering.

"I'm sorry," she said. She got up and left the café. I grabbed my backpack and followed her. She went into the bathroom. I followed her in. She was looking in the mirror, wiping tears from her eyes. She splashed water in her face. She wiped her face with a paper towel and looked back in the mirror and she finally saw me.

"What happened?" I asked. "Are you okay, Bridgit?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"What's wrong?" She looked to the side. She was debating whether to tell me. I could tell. "We're friends, you can tell me anything."

She turned around and looked at me.

"Can we go to your dorm room to talk?"

"Sure," I said.

We went to my dorm room and I decided to break the silence after a few minutes.

"So what made you cry back there?" She took a deep breath.

"You have a really nice family," she said. "They're good people, I can tell."

"Your family isn't?" I asked.

"They were," she said. "The truth is, I don't have any family anymore."

"Your parents died?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "When I saw your family, it just… I guess it reminded me of what I don't have."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, how did they die."

"I don't like talking about it."

"Okay, sorry."

Suddenly a thought came to my mind.

"You want to go home with me for Christmas?" I asked. "I'm sure my parents would love to have you."

"Are you serious?!" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "So, next month come with me to Virginia." I've only had a few of missions since the semester started.

"That would be nice," she said. "Sure, I'll spend Christmas with your family." She smiled.

"Great," I said.

"By the way," she said. "Your brother's cute."

"Ernie? My brother, Ernie?" I asked. "Seriously? You think he's cute?"

"Yeah," she said. "Is he single?"

I laughed. I couldn't believe my new beat friend (other than Marisa) likes my brother.

"Yeah, he's totally single," I said.

"How old is he?"

"He's 16, almost 17," I said.

"Nice," she said. "I should head back to my dorm."

"Okay, meet you at dinner?"

"Sure," she said. She walked out.

**No One's POV**

Bridgit walked into the hall. She took out her phone and hit a button. She put the phone to her ear as it rang. She waited for the person to answer.

"Hey," she said. "She invited me to go home for Christmas with her. The plan is going great. I will be meeting the whole Cooper family soon."

_**Author's Note: **__What do you think of Bridgit? Who do you think she was talking to on the phone?_


	3. Chapter 3

**K.C's POV**

Bridgit was sitting next to me on the plane. She was writing in her notebook again, listening to music. I tapped her on the shoulder. She took an earbud out.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How'd you do on your finals?" I asked her.

"Oh, I got like one C and the rest were like B's."

"I got mostly A's and one B."

"Show off," she joked. "I thought you were a genius."

"With certain things," I said. "What are you listening to?"

"Part of my music tech final," she said.

"Can I listen?"

"Sure," she said. She handed me the earbuds. I put them in and she started writing again. I wonder what she could be writing. I started paying more attention to the song as I heard the chorus start.

_You're on the run/ You're not the only one/ Every day I fall behind/ You know you're the reason I'm alive/ Saved me a million ways, a million times/ A million times_

I looked over at her, and I wondered who this could be to. I paused the song.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Why?"

"School's over," I said. "I thought that was for notes."

"Oh, I use it as a diary and songbook too," she said.

"Oh," I said. "Who's this song about?"

"I'd rather keep that private," she said.

"Oh okay," I said. I pushed play again. After the song finished, I said "Good song."

"Thanks," she said.

**Ernie's POV**

K.C. and her friend, Bridgit walked through the door. I met her over video chat a couple of weeks ago.

"K.C.!" Mom said happily, running to hug her. "And you must be Bridgit."

"Hi Mrs. Cooper," Bridgit said. "Hi Ernie." She waved at me in a flirty way. This made me blush. I got a crush on her over the few video chats we had when K.C. called me. She's only a year older than me.

"So you're staying for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let me show you to the guest room," I said.

"No, I will," K.C. said. "Come on, Bridgit."

**KC's POV**

I showed Bridgit to the guest room.

"So what was that?" Bridgit asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You wouldn't let Ernie show me to the guest room," she said.

"Oh, _that_," I said.

"Yeah, _that_," I said.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just know not a lot of girls like him. I just don't want him to get hurt again. He gets his hopes up and gets crushed a lot."

"I won't hurt him, K.C.," she said. "I really like him. I mean it."

"Okay," I said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I left her to get unpacked. We're staying here 'til January 6th.

**No One's POV**

Bridgit opened her suitcase and put some of her clothes up. Her phone started ringing. She looked around and then answered.

"Hey," she said into the phone. "Yeah, I'm here."

**Jody's POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone talking. I went towards the guest room, and peaked in.

"Yeah, I'm sure they aren't suspicious." I narrowed my eyes. I turned up my hearing sensors. I recognized the voice on the other end.

"_Good_," the all too familiar voice said. "_Make sure they don't figure out you know who they are. We don't want it to be compromised._"

**Brigit's POV**

"I know," I said. Suddenly, my phone was hit out of my hand. I pulled my gun and turned to the person, aiming it at them. It was K.C.'s little (robot) sister, Jody.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to tell the Coopers," she said.

"You're not telling them anything." I said. I pulled my taser and tasered her. I then closed the door and used my computer to erase her memory from the last hour, to be safe. I picked up my phone and put it in my pocket, put away my weapons, and went downstairs.

**K.C.'s POV**

Bridgit came back down and Ernie walked up to her.

"Hey Bridgit," he said. "I know it's our first time meeting in person and stuff, but I, um, was wondering…" He was obviously nervous.

"Wondering what, Ernie?" She asked.

"If you'd like to go on a date tonight?"

Bridgit smiled. "I'd love to," she said.

"Wait, really?" He's so unsure of himself.

"Yes," Bridgit said. "I really like you."

Ernie blushed. "I really like you too."

**Bridgit's POV**

Ernie took me to a free concert downtown.

"I hope your sister doesn't think I'm like faking my feelings," I told Ernie. "I really do like you."

"She doesn't seem to think I could get a girl," he said.

"She just doesn't want you to get hurt," I said. "She's a good big sister."

**K.C.'s POV**

I walked into the guest room and saw Jody on the floor.

"Jody?" I asked. She started to function again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"How did you get in here?"

"I don't know," she said. She walked out.

I looked around and saw Bridgit's notebook on top of the dresser. I decided to peek at her other songs. When I opened it, though, I saw information about my family. I skimmed through pages and saw Sociology notes and songs, but mainly information about us. Including what school I was going to and what I was majoring in. Marisa was right, Bridgit's a spy, and she's on a date with my brother.

_**Author's Note: **__Who do you think Bridgit has been talking to? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ernie's POV**

We walked to the door.

"I had a really nice time, Ernie," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was fun," she said. She shifted to where she was facing me. "I think I like you even more than I did before." She tiptoed and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

"We should go inside," I said.

"Yeah," she said. I opened the door and we walked in. When we got inside, my parents and K.C. had their guns drawn and pointed at Bridgit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Get over here, Ernie," K.C. said. I looked at Bridgit. I could see in her eyes that she didn't want me to.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Bridgit's a spy," mom said. "And she's not part of the organization." I looked over at Bridgit. She looked down. It's true. I looked at K.C.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"She has information on us," K.C. said. "She knows we're spies. She knows you're the tech genius. She knows everything."

I slowly walked towards K.C.

"I should have known you were a spy," K.C. told Bridgit. "No one likes my brother that much that fast."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked K.C.

"Jolie was a spy too," she said. "She was just trying to get close to the family to eliminate us. Well, that just cut me down. I looked at Bridgit.

"You were just dating me to get close to my family too, weren't you?" I asked, clearly hurt.

"No, like I said at the concert, I do really like you."

"Then you became friends with me to get close to my family," K.C. said.

"You approached me first," Bridgit pointed out.

"But you joined all of my classes to be around me."

"Yes," she said. "Let me explain. Please."

"Why should we?" Dad asked.

"Because I am a spy, but I'm not your enemy," she said. "Lower your guns."

"Why should we believe you?" K.C. asked.

"Because when I told you my parents died, that was the truth," she said. "And when I said that I don't have many friends, _that_ wasthe truth."

"Lower your weapons," K.C. said. "Sit down." Bridgit sat on the couch.

"Thank you," Bridgit said.

**K.C.'s POV**

We all sat around her.

"What spy organization are you with?" Dad asked. "The Organization? The Other Side? The Alternate?"

"Neither. I'm not with one," Bridgit said.

"That's not possible," I said. "Why isn't there any information on you?"

"It was all destroyed," she said. "And it's possible. I'm an independent spy."

"How was it all destroyed?" I asked.

"All of my records were destroyed years ago," she said. "The birth certificate you saw wasn't my real one. Holiday isn't my real last name."

"How did your parents die?" I asked. "Why was your information destroyed?"

"Because I'm not 'supposed to' exist," she said. "I'm considered an abomination in the spy world."

"Why?" Ernie asked.

"My dad was part of The Organization and my mom was part of The Other Side," she said. "They were enemies. It's outlawed to date, let alone marry and have children with, someone from an enemy spy organization. My mom proved to my dad that not all people from The Other Side are bad. You should know that from experience, K.C."

Brett.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'll get to that."

"What happened to your parents?" Mom asked her.

"Both organizations found out about their union and set out to eliminate them," she said. "They saw their marriage as betrayal to their respective organization, and decided it deserved the death penalty."

"The Organization wouldn't do that," dad said.

"Just like not everyone from The Other Side is bad, not everyone from The Organization is good," she said. "And there are people in the middle that are good people but do bad things and are misinformed."

"So both set out the elimination of your parents?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "But it wasn't just them they wanted eliminated."

"Who else?" I asked.

"Like I said, I'm considered an abomination," she said. "They wanted me eliminated as well."

"Are you not at all concerned that they may be able to hear you right now?" Mom asked.

"No, I'm not," she said. "Because before I left I set an electroid that deactivated any microphone and camera that they could have set up here."

"Wow, you're smart," Ernie said.

"So, how do you know about me and Brett?" I asked.

"He told me," she said. "I grew up with him, he's like a brother to me."

"So, you're saying that our organization and our enemy both wanted to eliminate your whole family," he said. "How old were you when they found out about your parents? 12? 13?"

"That's the most screwed up part about this," she said. "I was only five. They wanted to eliminate a little kid because they couldn't accept love between two people that just so happened to work for enemy spy organizations."

"How did you find out they died?" Ernie asked.

"I saw them die," she said. "The two agents couldn't bring themselves to kill me. One of them, I considered a friend of the family until that day."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Zane," she said. "He's the one that sold out my parents to both of the organizations."

"What's you actual last name?" I asked.

"This does not go further than this room," she told us. We all agreed. "Bridgit Jenna."

"Jenna?" Mom asked. "Why do I recognize that name?" She looked at dad.

"I don't know, Kira," he said. "What was your father's name, Bridgit?"

"David Jenna," Bridgit said.

"David was my partner in several missions," mom said. "I never knew he got married."

"That's because he never told anyone," she said.

"So why are you here?" Dad asked.

"I was asked to come watch over you, work with you, and protect you." Bridgit said. "_Especially_ you, K.C."

"Why?" I asked. "Who asked you to do that? And why would you need to protect us?"

"Brett asked me to," I said. "And because The Other Side and The Alternate may have been taken down, but there are still agents from there that are planning their revenge."

"How are you even in contact with him?"

"I put up firewalls on my phone and his phone so they aren't trackable."

"Wait," I said. "Is that song to him?"

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"Who ordered the elimination in The Organization?" Dad asked.

"Agent Beverly," she said.

"She's the head of The Organization now," Ernie said.

"She's also the one that ordered Brett's elimination," Bridgit said. I looked at her. "He could have easily been redeemed and let back into The Organization, but she knew something was going on between you two. She didn't want what happened with my parents to happen with you two, so she tried to end it before it could really begin."

"Well, then she did," I said. "He'll never be able to come back."

"No, she didn't," she said. "Because you admitted you loved him before he went into hiding. Because of that, it started."

"What started?"

"What could be," she said. "K.C., he's still in love with you, and I can see in your eyes that you still love him." I looked at her like she was crazy, but I knew she was right.

_**Author's Note: **__Did you guess it was Brett?_


	5. Chapter 5

**KC's POV**

I continued staring at Bridgit. Everything she said was sinking in. She grew up with Brett. Brett's still in love with me. Agent Beverly is actually one of the bad guys. She really does like Ernie.

"Wait," Dad said. "Did you say Zayne was a family friend of yours?"

"Yes," she said. "My mom and he grew up together. He wasn't always evil. He's always had a soft spot for children. But his family looped him into The Other Side and he became one of their best agents and enjoyed eliminating enemy agents because of the status it got him. He and my mom were best friends. He swore to her, when he found out about my parents and me, that he would keep it a secret."

"And he broke that promise," mom said.

"Yes," Bridgit said. "I remember everything like it was yesterday. My mom asked him how he could betray her like that. He asked her how she could betray The Other Side. She said family and love meant more than anything else. She begged him to let us go, just as my dad begged Agent Johnson to do the same. Zayne turned his head and shot her. Agent Johnson didn't even look away from my dad when he shot him. Both Agent Johnson and Zayne couldn't pull the triggers when they pointed their guns at me. They left me alone in the house, which Agent Johnson pushed for. It was more cruel to do that."

"That must have been traumatizing," mom said.

"It was," Bridgit said. "But that's the difference between Zayne and Agent Johnson. Zayne had to look away to do the job…my mom meant a lot to him. Agent Johnson has never had to look away. Zayne may be a cold-blooded killer, but he has a heart. He couldn't kill the last part of my mom left in the world. He couldn't look her in the eyes when he killed her. Agent Johnson smiled when he did it."

"So, how _is_ Brett doing?" I asked.

"He's doing fine," she said. "He misses you. He wants to come back to the U.S., but there's only one way that could happen."

"And what is that way?" Dad asked.

"We're going to have to take down The Organization," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**K.C.'s POV**

After New Years we went back to college. The words Bridgit said last month won't leave my mind:

_We're going to have to take down The Organization_.

When we got back, we made it where we are roommates now. She told me I can call Brett from her phone. I'm nervous to, so I haven't yet.

"I know you haven't seen him in years," she said while we were getting ready for bed, "but you really should call him."

"I know," I said. "It's just not that easy. What would I say?"

"Maybe _I miss you_," she said. "You know what, I'm making an executive decision."

"What do you mean?" Then I heard her phone calling someone. "Bridgit!"

"Hello," I heard Brett's voice say. "Bridge?" She handed me the phone. It was on video chat.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, slightly waving at the camera.

"KC!" He said, falling out of his chair which made me laugh.

"You okay, slick?"

He got back up and looked at the camera.

"It's really you?"

"No I'm a hologram," I joked. "Right, Bridgit?"

She slapped me.

"Nope," she said.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I asked, annoyed.

"You okay, Babe?" Brett asked.

"Yeah," I said. "So how's it goin' in Canada?"

"It's lonely," he said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I said.

"I wish I could go back there," he said. "So, I'm guessing Bridgit told you everything."

"Yeah," I said. "I found her notebook about us, so she kinda had to."

"Bridge, you should have hidden it better," he said.

"I know," she said.

"She wrote a great song to you, you should hear it," I said. "She's a great songwriter and singer."

"I know," he said. "That's why I told her to go for music."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Bridgit said. "Don't leave our dorm with my phone."

"Okay," I told her. She went to her room and Brett and I talked the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

** _Author's Note: _ ** _Hey everyone! I've finally got back around to this story, sorry about that, I've been working on other stories. Hope you like this chapter!_

**K.C.'s POV**

I've been talking to Brett for the passed few weeks. He's also been giving us intel on enemy spies.

"So, when I get back, what do you want to do for a date?" Brett asked me.

I walked out of the dorm and walked to the elevator.

"Oh crap," I said, realizing I took her phone out of the room.

"What, Babe?" He asked.

"I took Bridgit's phone out of our room," I said, turning around to go back to the dorm. "I'll talk to you later; I'm taking it back."

"Okay, Babe," he said. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." I hung up the call. I went to our door and took out my wallet. I opened it and my keycard wasn't there. "Great!" Bridgit had already left for her first class.

**No One's POV**

K.C. walked over to the RA's room. She knocked and the grad student answered.

"Hey, I forgot my keycard in my room, could you open it for me?" K.C. asked.

"Totally," she said, smiling. They walked over to the door and the RA inserted her card, but unknown to K.C., she also tapped her phone with Bridgit's.

**K.C.'s POV**

The keycard didn't work.

"Sorry," she said. "Does your roommate have a keycard?"

"Yeah," I said. "But she's in class."

"Bummer," she said. "Well, have a good day."

She walked back to her room. I put Bridgit's phone into my pocket. I went to the elevator and went to the ground floor.

**No One's POV**

The RA from before was sitting across from the director of The Organization.

"She's still alive," Agent Beverly said, "you're sure of this, Mary?"

"Look at the evidence," Mary said. "And K.C. Cooper is working with her. They also know Brett Willis' location."

"You know what you have to do," Agent Beverly told her, "eliminate both of them. We don't have room for traitors here."

"Understood," Mary said, "but what about Brett Willis?"

"I will take care of that," she said. "You are excused."

Mary stood up to leave, but Agent Beverly stopped her.

"Wait," she said. "Before you eliminate them, we'll give them a little surprise."

Agent Beverly smiled wickedly.

**K.C.'s POV**

"You took my phone out of the room?!" Bridgit yelled at me in a vacant room.

"I tried getting back into the room, but I forgot my keycard, and the RA's keycard wouldn't work," I said. "I brought it to you, safe and sound."

I handed her the phone. She looked at it and attempted to log in. Her eyes went wide.

"N-n-n-no!" She yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's corrupted!" She yelled. "Someone got into it!"

"I'll buy you a new phone," I told her.

"You don't get it!" She yelled. "Everything about _me _is on there! Everything about _your family_ is on there! _Brett's location_ is on there!"

I finally understood, we've been compromised.

"This is bad," I said.

"This is worse than bad," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**K.C.'s POV**

"How do we fix this?" I asked Bridgit.

"There's no fixing this, K.C.!" Bridgit said. "You took my phone out of the room when I told you not to."

"It was a mistake," I said.

"Well, now your mistake could cost us _our_ lives, _Brett's _life, and your _family's _lives!"

"Maybe we can warn them before anything happens," I said, taking out my phone.

"K.C., I was the only point of contact Brett had," Bridgit said. "We can't do anything about it."

"Or maybe we can," I said. "I dialed a number."

**No One's POV**

It shows the Cooper's front door from the inside. Suddenly, it's blown in and men walk into the house.

"Search the whole place!" One of the men yelled. They all split up and in a short time, regrouped.

"All clear," someone said.

"Nobody's here, sir," another said.

"They were tipped off," the main guy said, angrily.

**Ernie's POV**

We were safely in our helicopter.

"You're sure it'll work?" Dad asked. "It won't blow the whole street?"

"Brigit and I designed it and tested it together," I said. "It won't go passed where the sea salt is."

**No One's POV**

There started to be a ticking sound.

"What's that sound?" The main guy asked.

They followed the sound to the source. It looked like and ordinary watch but had a count down timer that was at :00:00:02.

Seen from outside the house, the house blew up.

**K.C.'s POV**

"Mom, dad, and Ernie are safe," I said.

"What are we gonna do about Brett?" Bridgit asked.

"Well, the organization is probably going to take him," I said. "And I know exactly what we're gonna do."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9

** _Author's Note: _ ** _READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED! Some scenes may be too intense for some readers. _

**K.C.'s POV**

We walked to our dorm room, and we got into our dorm room.

"Hey girls," a figure said. Our room was dark, but we knew who it was.

"Hello RA Mary," Bridgit said. "I take it Agent Beverly sent you."

"Correct," she said. "Turn around, we're going for a ride."

She put security bands on our wrists and discreetly took us to a suburban.

She started driving.

After a bit, Bridgit said, "It's funny."

"What is?" Mary asked her.

"You'd think your _mom_ would care enough not to send you to get the _smartest_ agents," Bridgit said. She started kicking at Mary's face.

"Stop, you're going to make us crash!"

"That's the point!" Bridgit said.

Mary shot her with something. Bridgit was paralyzed.

"Let me remind you that neither of you are wearing seatbelts," she said. "You're not as smart as you think, Bridge."

"Just take us to the organization, already," I said.

"We're not going to the organization." I looked over at Bridgit.

She drove us to a hilltop. She made us get out of the vehicle and threw us to the ground. I saw that she had two guns.

She was going to _eliminate _us, herself.

**Marissa's POV**

I waited outside The Organization, and when an agent passed, I pressed on her shoulder to make her fall unconscious. I got her badge and got into The Organization.

Once I was in, I started on my mission— _ find and rescue Brett_.

I immediately heard a guy scream like he was in pain. I knew it had to be Brett.

**K.C.'s POV**

Mary made us kneel on the ground.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" I asked.

"That's not how it works," She said. She took out a tablet.

"What is that for?" Bridgit asked.

"We want you to die completely, mentally as well," Mary said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard a guy screaming.

"You recognize him?" She asked, turning the tablet's screen to us. It was Brett. They're torturing him.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Bridgit was shaking, there were already tears in her eyes.

"Let him go," I pleaded. "Do whatever you want with me, just let him go!"

"What's wrong, Bridgit?" She asked mockingly, walking over to her. "Can't handle the screams?"

"Leave her alone," I said.

"You had special training, didn't you, K.C.?" She asked me. "So that you wouldn't show your emotions as well as normal people."

I could see they were tasing Brett. I wanted to scream, but she was right, I've been taught, all too well, that showing that kind of vulnerability was dangerous.

"She didn't get that," she said, "because she's an abomination in the spy world."

"Block it out, Bridgit," I said.

"K.C.," I heard Brett say. "K.C., I love you. Bridge, it'll be okay." He started screaming again on _okay_.

I looked over at Bridgit. Her eyes rolled back as she fell. She started having a grand-mal seizure.

"Bridgit!" I yelled.

"Told you she couldn't handle it," Mary said.

Suddenly, Brett's screams stopped, as gunshots rang instead. Then the camera went black.

"Ah!" Mary yelled. She pointed the gun at Bridgit. "Say Goodbye, Bridgit."

I grabbed her leg with my legs and pulled her down. She dropped the gun. I finally got my hands out of the restraints, and we started fighting. I side-kicked her in the head and heard a crack. She was down. I ran to Bridgit.

"Bridge?" I asked. She was still for a couple of minutes, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Is Brett okay?" She asked. "What happened?"

"You had a seizure," I said. "And—"

"Hey," we both heard Brett's voice. I helped her sit up and grabbed the tablet.

"Brett!" I said. I showed us both on the camera.

"_There's_ my girls," he said. "How's your family, Babe?"

"They're fine," I said. "Is Marissa still there?"

"I'm right here," she said, coming into view.

"Thank you for saving him," I told her.

"Thanks for giving me those shooting lessons," she said.

"Are you okay, Bridge?" Brett asked.

I looked over and she was rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. I looked back to the tablet with concern.


	10. Chapter 10

**K.C's POV**

My parents and Ernie picked us up in the helicopter. We got to our safehouse, that The Organization doesn't know about, not too long after. Bridgit didn't speak the entire time. I got her into one of the bedrooms and she just sat on the bed. I left the room worried.

"What happened?" Ernie asked. "Why is she mute?"

"Agent Beverly had her daughter take us to a hill to eliminate us, and—"

There was our secret knock at the door. Dad opened the door. It was Brett and Marissa. I immediately ran to Brett and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank God, you're okay!" I said.

"Well, he's not completely okay," Marissa said. I stepped back and looked at him. His burns from the tasers were starting to blister.

"They purposely didn't hurt any of my vital organs," he said. He looked around. "Where's Bridge?"

"She's in the other room," I said. "She hasn't spoken since it happened."

"_What _happened?" Ernie asked.

"They tortured him in front of us," I told Ernie. "She…she couldn't take it. And she had a seizure."

"She had a seizure?!" Both Ernie and Brett asked, freaking out.

"She didn't have the training we had," I explained. "You're like her brother, Brett, of course she wouldn't be able to take hearing you scream in pain and seeing you being tortured, especially when she hasn't been trained to."

"I should go talk to her," he said. He walked into the room Bridgit was in after I pointed to it.

**Brett's POV**

I looked at Bridgit. She was facing the wall.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said in the most fragile voice I've ever heard her use since her parents were killed.

I never told her, and never will, but I saw it happen. That was the day I started resenting my father. After that, I'd watch out for her and sneak out to make sure she was okay. She became my best friend, my sister. She's the one who made me realize that I had feelings for K.C.

I walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry they made you see and hear that," I said. She started crying. And for once in my life, other than my first night in Canada, I let myself cry— not because there was still pain from my burns, but because what they did to me scarred her more than it did me.


	11. Chapter 11

**K.C.'s POV**

It's been a couple of months since we got to the safehouse. Bridgit isn't 100% better, and I don't know she ever will be, but she is better. As much as we hated to, we dropped out of school. We have to keep a low profile until we make sure no one is after us anymore.

Judy acts as an information system for right now and tells us anything we need to know.

Marisa went back to college; nothing traces anything back to her.

Ernie and Bridgit have been spending a lot of time together. Because we can't go anywhere, we have to look for food around our safehouse. He's good with direction and she's good with strategy.

**Ernie's POV**

I was picking berries, while Bridgit checked her trap for an animal. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. She was out of my sight for about a minute and came back with a rabbit.

"You want to go fishing later?" She asked me. We have a pond near our safehouse.

"Sure," I said. I looked at my watch. "We should probably get back. It's about lunch time."

"Okay," she said.

I looked over at her. She has a small cut on her cheek from a tree branch that hit her in the face yesterday.

"Hey, Bridge?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"As hard as this new life that we have live is, I'm happy it's with you," I said.

She smiled at me.

"Same to you," she looked happy. "This isn't very different than how I grew up," she said, "well, except for Brett taking me some leftovers from his family's meals. But I mainly had to fend for myself."

"Well, it came in handy," I said. We started laughing. "You're really good at this stuff."

"Thanks," she said. We continued walking to the safe house. "I love you, Ernie."

I stopped in my tracks. She stopped too. I never expected her to say it first. She looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"I just…didn't know you'd say it first," I said.

"I guess it _is_ kind of a shock, huh?" She said.

"Yeah," I said. "I love you too, Bridgit."

We both leaned in, but before we could kiss, K.C. interrupted is.

"Hey lovebirds," she shouted from the safehouse, "lunch is ready, get in here!"

(K.C. has found different things to keep her vegetarian diet in check. Like, mom and dad have kept seeds that she can plant for vegetables for her to eat.)

We started laughing together, as we headed inside.

**No One's POV**

"** _Is the plan set?_ **" A modified voice asked over a phone.

"Yes," a girl's voice answered.

"** _Good_ **," the voice said. "** _If you don't do it perfectly, you know your consequences._ **"

It is shown that the girl is Jolie.

"I understand," Jolie said. "You won't be disappointed."


	12. Chapter 12

**K.C.'s POV**

We were all sitting in the living room after we ate lunch. Mom and dad came out of their rooms.

"We are going to go out to meet an associate of ours to get supplies," dad said.

"So," mom started, "you need to stay in or around the safehouse."

They buttoned up their shirts over their bullet-proof vests.

"What kind of supplies are you getting?" I asked.

"More food," mom said.

"And more ammo for just in case," dad said.

"So, just be careful, okay?" Mom asked.

"Okay," we all said.

They walked to the door.

"And no funny business while we're gone," dad said. "We don't need grandkids yet, especially because we don't know how long we'll have to be in hiding." He looked at Judy, "Watch them," he told her.

They walked out the door and we all busted out laughing.

"We're gonna go fishing," Bridgit said.

"Okay," Brett and I said.

**No One's POV**

Someone watches within the trees, as Bridgit and Ernie walk to the pond near the safehouse.

**Brett's POV**

K.C. looked deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Babe?" I asked.

"Could you imagine us having kids?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'd like that, actually."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, "someday."

"Yeah," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

**Ernie's POV**

We were sitting there, fishing.

"When did Brett's mom die?" I asked.

"When he was 9," she said. "She died from cancer."

"Did she ever know what Zayne did?" I asked.

"No," she said, "she didn't. She died believing he was a good man."

"You said he was," I said.

"He was when he was younger," she said. "Then he got high on the recognition he'd get as one of The Other Side's best agents. After he killed my mom, he threw himself into it even more, and got even worse after Brett's mom died."

**K.C.'s POV**

"You remind me of my mom a little," Brett told me.

"How's that?" I asked.

"You're strong like her," he said, "and you're a good person. And you have the same eyes as her."

"Awww!" Judy said.

I threw a pillow at her.

**Ernie's POV**

The fish Bridgit caught kept slipping out of her fingers. She went into the water trying to stop it from swimming away. I went in too and we caught it together. We held it up together.

"We got you!" Bridgit laughed.

Suddenly it was swiped from our hands. We looked and it was speared through with an arrow. Both of our eyes widened.

"There's someone here!" Bridgit whispered.

We got out of the water and went to look at the arrow, and saw a note attached to it.


	13. Chapter 13

**K.C.'s POV**

Bridgit and Ernie busted through the door.

"What's wrong?" Brett asked. Bridgit shut the door.

"Someone is here," she said. "Someone shot an arrow through the fish I caught."

"There was this note attached," Ernie said. "You need to read it."

Ernie handed me the note. It read:

_K.C. and Bridgit, meet me at the old museum before sundown tomorrow. Don't make me come after you. Come alone._

"We have to go," Bridgit said.

"Well, you're not going alone," Brett said.

"I'm pretty sure they meant it, Brett," Bridgit told him.

"Bridge," I said, "he's right. They can be on the ready, while we go inside alone."

"Okay," Bridgit said.

**Ernie's POV**

We filled in mom and dad when they got home.

"This is extremely dangerous," dad said.

"We know that dad," K.C. said, "but we don't want whoever it is coming after us or outing our location."

"We will be outside," dad said. "You better tell us if things go wrong."

"We will," K.C. said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_** WARNING, some scenes in the chapter are violently graphic.**

**Bridgit's POV**

K.C. and I walked into the old museum.

"No sign of anyone yet," K.C. said.

"Okay," We both heard Ernie said through our earpieces. "I don't see anything on the cameras."

"Okay," I said.

**Ernie's POV**

Suddenly, the cameras went to static.

"Guys," I told them.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"The cameras cut out," I said.

"Be careful," dad said. "We don't know who this person is."

"We will," K.C. said.

**K.C.'s POV**

We walked into the biggest room in the museum. It had all kinds of medieval stuff.

"Hello K.C.," I heard someone say. I recognized the voice_. Jolie_.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To eliminate you, of course," she said, letting her Russian accent be apparent.

"Who's this?" Bridgit asked me.

"You know Ernie's girlfriend that actually was an enemy spy," I asked. She nodded. "This is her."

"Let me guess," I said, "Agent Beverly hired you."

"Correct," she said. "But little did she know…"

_"Is the plan set?" Agent Beverly asked._

_ "Yes," answered._

_ "Good," she said. "If you don't do it perfectly, you know your consequences."_

_ "I understand," Jolie said. "You won't be disappointed."_

_ Jolie hung up the phone and walked into Agent Beverly's office._

_ "And neither will he," Jolie said. She shot her in the head and left her office._

"…someone hired me to eliminate _her_." She smiled evilly.

"Why do this if you eliminated her?" I asked.

"Because I hate you," she said. "And I've been looking for _you_," she pointed her gun at Bridgit, "for years."

"Get out of there!" I heard Brett tell us in our earpieces, but we all know it's not that simple. We both took out our guns and aimed them at her.

"Give it up!" I told her. "There's two of us and one of you."

"Oh really?" she asked. "What if I do _this_?"

She started and audio recording. It was from that day. Brett's screams echoed through the museum.

"It's not real, Bridgit," Brett said. "I'm okay."

But Bridgit didn't react the same way she did then. She lunged at her instead. During the fight they both lost their guns. I joined in and we kept fighting.

"I'm coming in!" Brett yelled to us through our earpieces.

Jolie did a backflip and grabbed a sword. We grabbed some, too. Suddenly she did a backflip and disappeared.

We stood back-to-back and looked around for her. We faced each other, which was a mistake.

"Where did she—" Bridgit started asking me, but suddenly pure shock appeared on her face. I looked down and saw the sword pieced through her. Jolie pulled out the sword and Bridgit fell to the ground.

"B-b-bridgit!" I stuttered out, falling to my knees, beside her.

**Brett's POV**

I got into the room and saw Jolie about to kill K.C. She had her sword raised above her. I aimed my gun and shot Jolie in the arm. She screamed and fell to the floor. I ran to K.C. and Bridgit.

"She needs help," K.C. said, crying.

"We're coming in, baby!" Her mom said into our earpieces. I took off my shirt and tore to make a tourniquet, to try to stop the bleeding. I tied it around her wounds.

"I—" Bridgit tried to say.

"Shh, don't talk, Bridge," I told her.

"I love you, Ernie," she said faintly, as she fell unconscious.

**K.C.'s POV**

I looked over and saw Jolie was gone. I saw a blood trail. Brett saw where I was looking.

"Go," he said. I ran to find her.

**Brett's POV**

As K.C. ran out, her parents ran in. They helped me pick her up. We put her in the van and hurried to the hospital.

**K.C.'s POV**

I finally caught up with Jolie. I raised my gun at her.

"Stop!" I yelled at her. She did and turned around.

"Are you going to kill me, K.C.?" She asked. "I know you want to. I can see the anger in your eyes."

"I'm not like you," I said.

"You really think I didn't know your brought them with you?" She asked me. "With one phone call, I'll blow all of them up. Your boyfriend, your family, your dying friend." She giggled evilly. "Just have to hit call." She was about to hit call when she was shot in the heart. She dropped like weight. A figure picked up her phone and turned it off. Then I saw his face.

"_You_," I said.

_**Author's Note: **__Who do you think hired Jolie to kill Agent Beverly? Who do you think killed Jolie?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ernie's POV**

I sat there with mom and dad in the waiting room. Bridgit is surgery. Brett walked over to us and sat down.

"What did the receptionist say?" Mom asked.

"She just got out of surgery," he said. "She's still under the anesthesia."

K.C. walked into the ER waiting room.

"Hey," Brett said, standing up.

"Can I talk to you in private?" K.C. asked.

**Brett's POV**

I followed her outside.

"Did you—?" I started.

"No, I didn't," she said, "but someone else did." I stared at her. "And you need to hear what he told me."

_He_ appeared from the darkness.

**No One's POV**

Bridgit is in her hospital bed, still under.

Agent Johnson walked into the room and locked the door.

"Hello Bridgit," he said. "It's been quite a long time."

He turned around to look at her.

"Look at you," he said. "In a bed, defenseless." He laughed to himself. He walked to her side and leaned in. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Bridgit's eyes slowly opened. When her eyes finally focused, she saw him. No words would come from her mouth.

"You're lucky to be alive," he said. He turned off the monitor. "Jolie pierced your lung. You could be here for a while." He grabbed the nasal cannula. "It would be a shame if you died today despite the doctors saying you would be fine in a few months."

Bridgit looked at oxygen source in his hand.

"No," she said in a low voice.

"Don't worry, it's all be over soon," he said. He began pinching it.

**Brett's POV**

K.C. kicked open the door.

"Get away from her!" She told him.

"Let go of that," I told him.

He released the pressure but didn't let go.

"You should know that this has been a long time coming," Agent Johnson said.

K.C. raised her gun.

"Let her be or I'll shoot you," she told him.

"You'd really shoot an unarmed person?" He asked her. "I don't think so."

"But I would," my dad said, pressing his gun to agent Johnson's head.

I looked at Bridgit and she was staring at him.

"You've always cared about this abomination," Agent Johnson said, "which will always show your weakness."

He pinched the nasal cannula again. Bridgit started gasping for air. A silenced gunshot was heard throughout the room. Agent Johnson dropped to the floor. Somehow, every single one of us was dumbfounded. Dad lowered his gun.

I blinked a few times and picked up the nasal cannula to make sure it wasn't broken. K.C., Ernie, and I hurried to Bridgit's bed to make sure she was alright.

"Zayne," Bridgit weakly said. I looked over and he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," she said.

"I owe you my life," he said. He walked out. I followed him.

"You're just going to leave?" I asked him.

"I don't have anything here," he said. "They are the enemies."

"The Other Side is gone, dad," I said. "So is The Organization and The Alternate." I smiled. "For one, one of those _so-called enemies_ will be your daughter-in-law someday."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Build a real relationship with me," I said. "Build relationships with _them_. Let go of this life you've made and start over. I did, and I never want to go back."

"Okay," he said. We hugged and walked back to the room.

_**Author's Note: **__Welp, that's the end! Hope you liked this story! Let me know what you thought with a Review!_


End file.
